That Damned Couch
by chibi-excel
Summary: ONESHOT. France pisses off Romano, so he's punishing Spain by sitting on...THE SEXLESS COUCH. SUPER RANDOM. SUPER SHORT. Semi-sequel to 'Love Blossoms'  SpainxRomano


**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

**That Damned Couch ****

* * *

**

Spain looks over to Romano pouting on the couch. They just had France and Seychelles over for dinner. Despite the fact France is with her, he still obsesses over Italy and Romano. No matter what Spain tries. He's threatened him, beat him up, told Seychelles to beat him up but none of it works. So of course at dinner France kept trying to molest Romano, actually forcing the Italian into his lap on the couch for a few minutes before Spain and his little Lovi kicked the Frenchman's ass. Having learned by now, Seychelles quickly dragged the man out of the house so they didn't kill him. Because Spain knows that, had they stayed, he at least would have. Friend or not, no one touched his Romano.

Romano glares at nothing in particular from the couch. He really hates France. A lot. He would kill him if he could, but he wouldn't do that to Spain.

…Or the lovely citizens of France….

So anyways, this is why he is sitting on the couch. The couch is pretty much the only safe spot in the house from sex with the 'passionate' Spaniard. Perverted was more like it. But at any rate, this is where one of them goes when they are mad at the other…or want to watch TV. Don't worry, they know the difference. But yeah, thanks to that perverted Frenchman's antics Spain would be getting NO SEX tonight. No matter what. Romano can be very stubborn.

"Lovi…I'm sorry about France!" Spain whines and Romano crosses his arms. Damn, Romano is really sticking to this. But no! Spain can't just leave it like this! France TOUCHED his Lovi! All Spain wants to do right now is pin the Italian to the couch and claim him as his own. Of course they did just do it this morning…but this is different. Earlier he only wanted to, this time he NEEDS to.

The Spaniard suddenly gets an idea and heads into the kitchen before coming back out with a bowl of ripe, juicy, tomatoes. He notices Romano perk up but pretends to ignore it and sits at the table on the other side of the room, watching TV while humming a tune. "…Can I have one…?" Romano asks quietly and Spain smiles at him. "Of course, Lovi~!" He picks one up and holds it out to the other nation.

Romano stares at Spain from across the room and feels his left eye twitching. That damned tomato bastard. "…Bring it here." The Italian commands and Spain sets the tomato back down in the bowl. "Nope, you'll have to leave the couch~!" Romano glares. "I am NOT leaving this couch! I know what you're going to do and I refuse! It's your fault you have a perverted molester for a friend anyways!" He sees a hurt look come over Spain's face and frowns for a second. "I'm sorry, Lovi…" Spain says sadly and Romano twitches. That BASTARD is using guilt! N-not that it's working! Because it totally isn't!

"I'm not going over there!" Romano yells and Spain sighs, taking the last tomato from the bowl, the last tomato in the house. "W-WAAIIIT!" He cries and jumps off the couch, grabbing the tomato and eating it. Spain stares at him in silence and when he's done Romano smirks at him victoriously. "HAH!" He quickly head back to the couch but gets stopped halfway there by Spain grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "I promise I won't let him near you again." The older nation says and Romano blushes. "Y-you better!" "I will…so…" Romano blushes as Spain whispers in his ear. "Are you still going to the couch…?" The Italian pouts. His stupid boyfriend and his stupid ways. "I guess not…"

Spain wraps an arm around Romano's waist, bringing their bodies up against each other and their lips inches apart. "Lovi…I need you now." Romano stares at him, a strange dizzy feeling coming over him as the older man closes the gap between their lips. The Spaniard's free hand quickly raises up and runs along the length of the boy's curl, before rubbing and twirling the piece of hair, driving Romano crazy. "N-noo…you can't touch th…ere…" Romano whimpers as Spain pushes them towards the couch. "Ohhh? Lovi would prefer somewhere else?" The older man coos and Romano blushes. "P-PERVERT!"

Spain gently presses the boy down onto the couch. "Only for you, Lovi~!" Romano shivers as his ex-boss runs a hand up the boy's shirt, playing with his nipples. "S-Spain…" The boy moans and Spain chuckles into his neck before sucking on it. Romano bites lower lip and arches up towards him. "N-nn~!" Spain begins grinding against the boy and Romano quickly wraps his legs around the man's waist. "A-aahh!" The Spaniard moans into his neck. "Mmm…Romano, you're so cute…"

Spain takes their shirts off and leans down, kissing down the boy's chest before taking his pants off. "I-I'm not…c-cute…idiot…" The Italian pants out halfheartedly. "Whatever you say, mi querido." Spain murmurs against the boy's stomach before taking the boy's length in his mouth. "M-mio dio! Spagna!" Romano hisses out in Italian as the man continues to tease his member. "Me ne servono di più!" (I need more of it) Spain leans up and kisses him before smirking. "Non è che l'inizio, amore mio…"(There's more where that came from, my love) He says in Italian, making Romano blush. The only time they ever willingly speak each other's language is at these moments. Not to mention Spain spoke beautiful Italian.

Spain pulls back and slides his own pants off before leaning back down on the couch, hovering over Romano. "Te amo, Lovinito~!" The Italian pouts at the emergence of Spanish before Spain grabs a bottle of lube. He rubs it along his own length before slowly entering the other nation. Romano gasps and grabs onto the couch as he adjusts. "Hngh! S-Spagna!" Spain passionately kisses the boy as he begins to slowly move inside of him. "Mmm, Lovi!" The Spaniard moans before quickening his pace, thrusting into that sensitive spot and making Romano tighten his legs around the man's waist. "Th-there! E-Espagna! Buono!"

Spain grabs Romano's hips and thrusts into him harder. "R-Romano!" Both men quicken their pace, Spain pumping the boy's member in time with their movements before licking his curl. Romano squirms underneath Spain. "I-I'm gonna-!" He gasps out, interrupted by Spain kissing him. "I know, m-me too Lovi…" Spain mutters before taking the boy's curl into his mouth as they ride out their climaxes, moaning the other's name. They both fall onto the couch in exhaustion, Romano glaring up at Spain. "I thought we weren't going to ever have sex on the couch…" Spain smiles innocently. "Ohhh? Was that the deal~?" "DON'T ACT INNOCENT YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" Romano yells and Spain kisses him. "I'm mad at you! Stop it!" The Italian warns halfheartedly as Spain continues to place kisses on his face. "Si, si, Lovi~! Lo siento~!" "You don't mean that!" Romano whines and Spain smirks a little. "What's your point?" Before the younger nation can yell at him again, he silences him with another kiss.

_

* * *

_

a/n: Yeah...super short, super random, super lame. Kind of sort of a sequel to 'Love Blossoms'...a little. lD Someone said it needed sex...so...HERE'S THE SEX!*shot for lameness*


End file.
